Χαρακτηριστική Euler
Χαρακτηριστική Euler Euler characteristic thumb|300px| [[Χαρακτηριστική Euler An “invariant” is a tool mathematicians use to compare spaces, or manifolds. One famous example is the Euler characteristic, shown here. To calculate it for any two-dimensional manifold, first carve the manifold into polygons. Next, add the number of faces to the number of vertices and subtract the number of edges. Every sphere will have an Euler characteristic of 2, no matter how the manifold is carved up.]] thumb|300px| [[Μαθηματικά Σταθερά Φυσική Σταθερά Μαθηματική Σταθερά ---- Φυσικές Σταθερές Μαθηματικές Σταθερές ---- Φυσικό Μέγεθος Μαθηματικό Μέγεθος ---- Μονάδα Μέτρησης Αριθμός ]] ]] thumb|300px| [[Διακριτά Μαθηματικά Αριθμητική Αριθμοθεωρία Αριθμός Μαθηματική Πράξη Τελεστής ]] - Μία Μαθηματική Σταθερά Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Χαρακτηριστική Euler" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "χαρακτήρας". Εισαγωγή Στα Μαθηματικά, και συγκεκριμένα στην Αλγεβρική Τοπολογία και Πολυεδρική Συνδυαστική, η χαρακτηριστική Euler ( ή χαρακτηριστική Euler-Poincare) είναι μια τοπολογική σταθερά, ένας αριθμός που περιγράφει το σχήμα ενός τοπολογικού χώρου ή τη δομή αυτού ανεξάρτητα από τον τρόπο κλίσης του. Κοινώς συμβολίζεται με το γράμμα \chi (Χ). Η χαρακτηριστική Euler είχε αρχικά ορισθεί για τα πολύεδρα και χρησιμοποιήθηκε για την απόδειξη πολλών θεωρημάτων για αυτά, συμπεριλαμβανομένης της ταξινόμησης των Πλατωνικών στερεών. Ο Leonard Euler, του οποίου το όνομα φέρει η χαρακτηριστική, ευθύνεται για αρκετό από αυτό το πρώιμο έργο. Στα σύγχρονα μαθηματικά, η χαρακτηριστική Euler προκύπτει από Ομολογία και συνδέεται με πολλές άλλες σταθερές. Πολύεδρα Η χαρακτηριστική Euler \chi έχει κλασικά ορισθεί για τις επιφάνειες των πολύεδρων, σύμφωνα με τον τύπο : \chi=V-E+F \,\! όπου V'', ''E, και F'' είναι αντίστοιχα οι αριθμοί των κορυφών (γωνίες), ακμών και εδρών του δοσμένου πολυγώνου. Οποιαδήποτε επιφάνεια κυρτού πολύεδρου έχει χαρακτηριστική Euler. : \chi = V - E + F = 2. \,\! Το αποτέλεσμα αυτό είναι γνωστό ως 'τύπος πολύεδρουΌιλερ''' ή θεώρημα. Αντιστοιχεί στη χαρακτηριστική Euler της σφαίρας (π.χ. χ = 2), και εφαρμόζεται πανομοιότυπα στα σφαιρικά πολύεδρα. Μία απεικόνιση του τύπου σε κάποια πολύεδρα δίνεται παρακάτω. Οι επιφάνειες των μη κυρτών πολύεδρων μπορεί να έχουν διάφορους αριθμούς για χαρακτηριστική Euler. Για τα κανονικά πολύεδρα, ο Άρθουρ Κάλευ βρήκε μια τροποποιημένη μορφή του τύπου Euler χρησιμοποιώντας τις πυκνότητες του πολύεδρου D'' με στοιχεία κορυφής d_v και έδρες d_f : : d_v V - E + d_f F = 2D. Αυτή η έκδοση ισχύει τόσο για κυρτά πολύεδρα (όπου οι όλες οι πυκνότητες είναι 1), και για τα μη κυρτά πολύεδρα Kepler-Poinsot: Τα προβολικά πολύεδρα έχουν όλα χαρακτηριστική Euler 1, που αντιστοιχεί στο πραγματικό προβολικό επίπεδο, ενώ τα σπειροειδή πολύεδρα έχουν όλα χαρακτηριστική Euler 0, που αντιστοιχεί στον τόρο. Επίπεδα γραφήματα Η χαρακτηριστική Euler μπορεί να ορισθεί για ενωμένες επίπεδες γραφικές παραστάσεις από τον ίδιο τύπο V - E + F όπως στις πολυεδρικές επιφάνειες όπου ''F είναι ο αριθμός των εδρών στο γράφημα, συμπεριλαμβανομένης και της εξωτερικής έδρας. Η χαρακτηριστική του Euler για κάθε επίπεδο ενωμένο γράφημα G είναι 2. Αυτό αποδεικνύεται εύκολα από επαγωγή στον αριθμό των εδρών που προσδιορίζονται από το G ,ξεκινώντας από ένα δέντρο όπως στην αρχική υπόθεση. Για δένδρα, E = V-1 και F = 1. Εάν το G έχει C συνιστώσες, το ίδιο επιχείρημα με επαγωγή στο F δείχνει ότι V - E + F - C = 1 . Mία από τις λίγες δημοσιεύσεις θεωρίας γραφημάτων του Cauchy αποδεικνύει επίσης αυτό το αποτέλεσμα. Διαμέσου της στερεογραφική προβολής οι χάρτες των αεροπλάνων για τη δισδιάστατη σφαίρα, όπως ακριβώς ένα ενωμένο γράφημα χαρτών σε μια πολυγωνική αποσύνθεση της σφαίρας, η οποία έχει χαρακτηριστική Euler 2. Αυτή η άποψη είναι σιωπηρή στην απόδειξη του Κωσύ για τον τύπο του Όιλερ που δίνεται παρακάτω. Απόδειξη του τύπου Euler Υπάρχουν πολλές αποδείξεις για τον τύπο Euler. Μία από αυτές έχει δοθεί από τον Cauchy το 1811 ως εξής. Iσχύει για κάθε κυρτό πολύεδρο, και γενικά για κάθε πολύεδρο, του οποίου το σύνορο είναι τοπολογικά ισοδύναμο με μία σφαίρα και οι έδρες του είναι τοπολογικά ισοδύναμες με δίσκους. Αφαιρέστε μία έδρα της πολυεδρικής επιφάνειας. Με την απομάκρυνση των κορυφών, μακριά η μία της άλλης, της έδρας που αφαιρέθηκε, μετασχηματίζεται όλες τις υπόλοιπες σε μια επίπεδη γραφική παράσταση σημείων και καμπύλων, όπως φαίνεται στο πρώτο από τα τρία γραφήματα για την ειδική περίπτωση του κύβου.(Η υπόθεση ότι η πολυεδρική επιφάνεια είναι ομομορφική στην σφαίρα στην αρχή, είναι αυτό που το κάνει εφικτό.) Μετά από αυτόν τον μετασχηματισμό, οι κανονικές έδρες δεν είναι πλέον κανονικές. Ο αριθμός των κορυφών και των ακμών έχει παραμείνει ίδιος, αλλά ο αριθμός των εδρών έχει μειωθεί κατά 1. Ως εκ τούτου, η απόδειξη του τύπουΌιλερ για το πολύεδρο περιορίζεται στην απόδειξη V'' − ''E + F'' =1 για το μετασχηματισμένο αυτό, επίπεδο σχήμα. Εάν υπάρχει μία έδρα με περισσότερες από τρεις πλευρές, σχεδιάσετε μία διαγώνιο, δηλαδή, μια καμπύλη στην έδρα που συνδέει τις δύο κορυφές, που δεν έχουν συνδεθεί ακόμα. Έτσι προστίθεται μια ακμή και μία έδρα και δεν αλλάζει ο αριθμός των κορυφών, γι 'αυτό και δεν αλλάζει η ποσότητα ''V − E'' + ''F. (Η υπόθεση ότι όλες οι έδρες είναι δίσκοι είναι απαραίτητη εδώ, για να αποδειχθεί μέσω του θεωρήματος καμπύλης Τζόρνταν ότι αυτή η διαδικασία αυξάνει τον αριθμό των εδρών κατά μία). Συνεχίστε προσθέτοντας ακμές κατά αυτόν τον τρόπο έως ότου όλες οι έδρες να είναι τριγωνικές. Εφαρμόστε επανειλημμένα οποιοδήποτε από τους ακόλουθους δύο μετασχηματισμούς, διατηρώντας αναλλοίωτο το ότι το εξωτερικό σύνορο είναι πάντα ένας απλός κύκλος: # Αφαιρέστε ένα τρίγωνο με μία μόνο ακμή προσκείμενη προς το εξωτερικό, όπως απεικονίζεται στο δεύτερο γράφημα. Αυτό μειώνει τον αριθμό των ακμών και εδρών κατά ένα αντίστοιχα αλλά δεν αλλάζει τον αριθμό των κορυφών, έτσι ώστε να διατηρείται το V'' − ''E + F''. # Αφαιρέστε ένα τρίγωνο με δύο ακμές που μοιράζονται το εξωτερικό του δικτύου, όπως απεικονίζεται στο τρίτο γράφημα. Κάθε απομάκρυνση τριγώνου αφαιρεί μια κορυφή, δύο ακμές και μία έδρα, έτσι ώστε να διατηρείται το ''V − E'' + ''F. Αυτοί οι μετασχηματισμοί μειώνουν τελικά την επίπεδη καμπύλη σε ένα μόνο τρίγωνο. (Χωρίς την σταθερά του απλού κύκλου, αφαιρώντας ένα τρίγωνο μπορεί να αποσυνδεθούν τα τρίγωνα που παραμένουν, ακυρώνοντας το υπόλοιπο επιχείρημα. Μία ορθή σειρά απομάκρυνσης είναι ένα στοιχειώδες παράδειγμα ενός τοπολογικού κελύφους.) Σε αυτό το σημείο το μονό τρίγωνο έχει V'' = 3, ''E = 3, και F'' = 1, έτσι ώστε ''V − E'' + ''F = 1. Δεδομένου ότι κάθε ένα από τα δύο παραπάνω βήματα μετασχηματισμού διατηρούν την ποσότητα αυτή, έχουμε δείξει V'' − ''E + F'' = 1 για το μετασχηματισμένο, επίπεδο σχήμα αποδεικνύοντας έτσι ''V − E'' + ''F = 2 για το πολύεδρο. Αυτό αποδεικνύει το θεώρημα. Για επιπλέον αποδείξεις, δείτε Είκοσι αποδείξεις του τύπου Euler από τον David Eppstein. Πολλές αποδείξεις, μαζί με τις ατέλειες και τα όριά τους, χρησιμοποιούνται ως παραδείγματα στο Αποδείξεις και Διαψεύσεις του Imre Lakatos. Τοπολογικός ορισμός Οι πολυεδρικές επιφάνειες που συζητήθηκαν παραπάνω είναι, στη σύγχρονη γλώσσα, δύο διαστάσεων πεπερασμένα CW-σύμπλοκα. (Όταν χρησιμοποιούνται μόνο τριγωνικές επιφάνειες, είναι δύο διαστάσεων πεπερασμένα απλά σύμπλοκα.) Σε γενικές γραμμές, για οποιοδήποτε πεπερασμένο CW-σύμπλοκο, η χαρακτηριστική Euler μπορεί να οριστεί ως το εναλλασσόμενο άθροισμα : \chi = k_0 - k_1 + k_2 - k_3 + \cdots,\ όπου το k''n'' υποδηλώνει τον αριθμό των στοιχείων διάστασης n'' στο σύμπλοκο. Παρομοίως, για ένα απλό σύμπλοκο, η 'χαρακτηριστική Euler''' ισούται με το εναλλασσόμενο άθροισμα : \chi = k_0 - k_1 + k_2 - k_3 + \cdots,\ όπου το k''n'' d υποδηλώνει των αριθμό των n''-στοιχείων στο σύμπλοκο. Γενικότερα ακόμα, για κάθε τοπολογικό χώρο, μπορούμε να ορίσουμε το ''nοστο αριθμό Betti b''n'' ως την τάξη της n''-ης μοναδικής ομολογικής ομάδας. Η 'χαρακτηριστική Όιλερ''' μπορεί στη έτσι να οριστεί ως το εναλλασσόμενο άθροισμα : \chi = b_0 - b_1 + b_2 - b_3 + \cdots.\ Η ποσότητα αυτή είναι καλά ορισμένη εάν οι αριθμοί Betti είναι όλοι πεπερασμένοι και αν είναι μηδενικοί πέραν από ένα ορισμένο δείκτη n''0. Για απλά σύμπλοκα, αυτός δεν είναι ο ίδιος ορισμός όπως στην προηγούμενη παράγραφο, αλλά ένας υπολογισμός ομολογίας δείχνει ότι οι δύο ορισμοί θα δώσουν την ίδια τιμή για \chi . Ιδιότητες Η χαρακτηριστική Euler κάθε κλειστής περιττής διάστασης πολλαπλότητας είναι μηδέν. Η υπόθεση προσανατολισμένων παραδειγμάτων είναι απόρροια της δυαδικότητας Πουανκαρέ. Αυτή η ιδιότητα εφαρμόζεται γενικά σε κάθε συμπαγές στρωματοποιημένo χώρο του οποίου όλα τα στρώματα είναι περιττής διάστασης. Επιπλέον, η χαρακτηριστική Euler ανταποκρίνεται καλά όσον αφορά πολλές βασικές ιδιότητες τοπολογικών χώρων, ως ακολούθως. Ομότοπη αναλλοίωτη Δεδομένου ότι η ομολογία είναι μια τοπολογική αναλλοίωτη (όντως, ομότοπη αναλλοίωτη — δύο τοπολογικοί χώροι που είναι ομότοπα ισοδύναμοι έχουν ομολογικά ισόμορφες ομάδες), όπως η χαρακτηριστική Euler. Για παράδειγμα, οποιοδήποτε κυρτό πολύεδρο είναι ομομορφικό στον τρισδιάστατος σβώλο, ώστε η επιφάνειά του να είναι ομομορφική (εξ ού ομότοπα ισοδύναμο) με τη δισδιάστατη σφαίρα, η οποία έχει χαρακτηριστική Euler 2. Αυτό εξηγεί γιατί τα κυρτά πολύεδρα έχουν χαρακτηριστική Euler 2. Αρχή εγκλεισμού-αποκλεισμού Αν ''Μ και Ν'' είναι δύο τοπολογικοί χώροι, τότε η χαρακτηριστική Euler της διακριτής ένωσης τους είναι το άθροισμα των χαρακτηριστικών Euler τους, δεδομένου ότι η ομολογία είναι προσθετική υπό διακριτή ένωση: : \chi(M \sqcup N) = \chi(M) + \chi(N). Γενικότερα, αν ''M και N'' είναι υποχώροι ενός μεγαλύτερου χώρου ''X, τότε είναι και η ένωση και η τομή τους. Σε ορισμένες περιπτώσεις, η χαρακτηριστική Euler υπακούει σε μια εκδοχή της αρχής εγκλεισμού-αποκλεισμού: : \chi(M \cup N) = \chi(M) + \chi(N) - \chi(M \cap N). Αυτό ισχύει στις ακόλουθες περιπτώσεις: *αν Μ'' και ''Ν είναι ένα εξαιρούμενο ζεύγος. Ειδικότερα, εάν το εσωτερικό των M'' και ''N εντός της ένωσης εξακολουθεί να καλύπτει την ένωση. *αν X'' είναι ένας τοπικά συμπαγής χώρος και χρησιμοποιεί χαρακτηριστικές Euler με συμπαγή στηρίγματα, δεν απαιτούνται υποθέσεις σχετικά με τα ''M ή N''. *αν το Χ είναι ένας στρωματοποιημένος χώρος, του οποίου όλα τα στρώματα είναι άρτιας διάστασης, η αρχή εγκλεισμού-αποκλεισμού ισχύει αν τα ''Μ και Ν'' είναι ενώσεις στρωμάτων. Αυτό ισχύει ιδιαίτερα εάν τα ''Μ και Ν'' είναι μέρη μίας μιγαδικής αλγεβρικής μεταβλητής. Σε γενικές γραμμές, η αρχή εγκλεισμού-αποκλεισμού είναι λανθασμένη. Ένα αντιπαράδειγμα δίνεται εάν πάρουμε ''X να είναι η πραγματική ευθεία, M'' ένα υποσύνολο που αποτελείται από ένα σημείο και ''Ν το συμπλήρωμα του M''. Ιδιότητα Γινομένου Επίσης, η χαρακτηριστική Όιλερ οποιουδήποτε χώρου γινομένου ''Μ × N'' είναι : \chi(M \times N) = \chi(M) \cdot \chi(N). Αυτές οι προσθετικές και πολλαπλασιαστικές ιδιότητες επιβεβαιώνονται επίσης από τον πληθικό αριθμό των συνόλων. Με τον τρόπο αυτό, η χαρακτηριστική Όιλερ μπορεί να θεωρηθεί ως μια γενίκευση του πληθικού αριθμού. Επικαλυμμένοι χώροι ''Για περισσότερες πληροφορίες σχετικά με αυτό το ζήτημα, μελετήστε τον τύπο Riemann-Hurwitz. Ομοίως, για ένα k''-φορές επικαλυμμένο χώρο \tilde{M} \to M, , έχουμε : \chi(\tilde{M}) = k \cdot \chi(M). Γενικότερα, για ένα επικαλυμμένο χώρο που διακλαδίζεται, η χαρακτηριστικήΌιλερ του επικαλύμματος μπορεί να υπολογιστεί από τα παραπάνω, με ένα συντελεστή διόρθωσης για τα σημεία διακλάδωσης, ο οποίος δίνει τον τύπο Riemann-Hurwitz. Νηματική Ιδιότητα Η ιδιότητα γινομένου ισχύει πολύ γενικότερα, για νηματικές απεικονίσεις με ορισμένες προϋποθέσεις. Εάν p\colon E \to B είναι μία νηματική απεικόνιση με νήμα ''F, με τη βάση B'' συνδετικό μονοπάτι, και τη νηματική απεικόνιση προσανατολισμένη σε ένα ένα πεδίο ''Κ, τότε η χαρακτηριστικήΌιλερ με συντελεστές στο πεδίο Κ ικανοποιεί την ιδιότητα του γινομένου: : \chi(E) = \chi(F)\cdot \chi(B). Αυτό περιλαμβάνει χώρους γινομένων και χώρους επικαλυμμάτων ως ειδικές περιπτώσεις, και μπορεί να αποδειχθεί από την Serre φασματική ακολουθία στην ομολογία μιας νηματικής απεικόνισης. Για Ινοδέσμες, αυτό μπορεί επίσης να γίνει κατανοητό από την άποψη της απεικόνισης μεταφοράς \tau\colon H_*(B) \to H_*(E) – σημειώστε ότι αυτό είναι άρση και πηγαίνει «με λανθασμένο τρόπο» - της οποίας η σύνθεση με την απεικόνιση προβολής p_*\colon H_*(E) \to H_*(B) είναι πολλαπλασιασμός με την τάξη Euler του νήματος: : p_* \circ \tau = \chi(F) \cdot 1. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Μαθηματική Σταθερά *Φυσική Σταθερά Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Κατηγορία:Μαθηματικές Σταθερές Κατηγορία:Αλγεβρική Τοπολογία